


Isang Masinsinang Pag-uusap

by ziraulo



Series: VLD Encantadia AU [1]
Category: Encantadia, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Encantadia AU, M/M, Pagbigyan niyo ang isang batang laki sa enca
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo
Summary: Isang usapan sa pagitan ni Kapitan Shirogane at ni Diwani Allura ng Altea, sa hardin ng Palasyo Los Leones.





	Isang Masinsinang Pag-uusap

**Author's Note:**

> OMG UME-ENCA NA AKOOOOOWZ
> 
> Encantadia is one of the biggest influences I had in writing: for all it's faults in Filipino TV, it was the one that encouraged me to develop skills in worldbuilding. Wala ako sa ganitong level kung di ako ever nanood ng Enca when I was young, so please enjoy the fruits of my labor and the accomplishment of a childhood dream.
> 
> Fun Fact: Nadiscover ko ang VLD around the same time na nag-air ang remake ng Enca, so alam niyo nang lahat kung san galing 'to chos
> 
> PS: Shoutout to @bukkun and @flammavidentis thanks mga bes sa tulong
> 
> Quick dictionary of terms, sa mga hindi na nakaka-alala ng Enchanta (Disclaimer: may variation po ito sa existing language ng Enca)  
> Diwani - Crown Prince(ss); gender neutral term for Altea's heir to the throne  
> Sang'gre - a general term for diwata with noble blood; can be royalty.  
> Lagusan ng Asnamon - portal to the mortal world

“Kapitan Shirogane, maari mo ba akong samahang maglakad sa hardin ng palasyo?” Patanong man ang tono ni Diwani Allura ay utos pa rin ang labas nito sa Kapitan. At sino ba naman ang tatanggi sa panganay na Sang’gre?

Siguradong hindi si Shiro ang taong iyon. Tumungo na lamang siya, at nagwikang, “Ikinalulugod ko po kayong samahan, Mahal na Diwani.”

Nginitian siya ng diwata, at sa mga kasama niyang Dama ay nag-wika ng “Iwan ninyo kami.”

Humalikhik muna at nagbulungan ang mga Dama, bago yumuko at nagpaalam. Ngunit hindi rin sila umalis, hangga’t sa nakita nilang inalok ni Shiro ang kanyang braso sa kanilang prinsesa.

Tiyak na may bagong tsismis na kakalat sa palasyo, isip ni Shiro. Oo, nabibilang na siya ngayon sa pangkat ng mga pinakamagiting na sundalo ng Altea, ngunit siya rin ay hamak na mortal lamang na nadamay sa isang digmaang wala naman siyang kinalaman, dahil sa kagustuhang iligtas ang kanyang kaibigan. Sa paningin ng ibang diwata ay hindi siya dapat parangalan ng Amang-Hari, at lalong di dapat mapasakanya ang puso ng isang Sang’re, gaano man siya napalapit sa mga ito.

Napa-iling na lang si Shiro. Nag-aalala sila sa wala. Si Diwani Allura ang tagapagmana ng Amang-Hari Alfor, at nakasaad sa batas ng Altea na hindi maaring mag-asawa ang kanilang pinuno. Sa halip, ang Mahal na Bathala ang magpapasiya sa kung sino man ang magbibigay ng mga tagapagmana sa trono. Ang pag-ibig daw ay magdudulot lamang ng gulo sa isipan ng isang pinuno, na dapat ay inuuna sa kanyang isip ang kanyang mga nasasakupan.

Hindi sakop ang ibang mga Sang’gre sa batas na ito: hindi nga naman sila mga susunod na pinuno ng Altea. Maari silang magmahal at mag-asawa. May awa ang Bathala Emre at sa ngayo’y wala pang naghahamak na suyuin sila, dahil siguradong ang pagdating ng mga manliligaw ay magiging bagong sakit ng ulo para sa mga sundalo sa Palasyo Los Leones.

‘Ang kaligtasan nga ba ng mga Sang’re ang iyong pinoproblema, or ang mga manliligaw lamang ni Keith?’ Kung wala sila sa hardin ay hahanapin na agad ni Shiro ang kanyang mga kasamang sundalo sa kaniyang paligid. Masyado na atang napapadalas ang pagkantyaw sa kanya ng mga ito. Kasalanan bang magbanggit ng pangalan ng diwata kapag lasing? At may mali ba sa pangangalaga at pagliligtas ng ilang beses sa isang Sang’re, kung ito naman ang iyong pinanumpaang tungkulin?

“Tila may bumabagabag sa iyong isip, Kapitan.” Wika ng Diwani. “Kaytagal na nating naglalakad, at wala ka pa ring kibo.”

Oo nga pala, siya’y nagtatrabaho pa. Hindi ito ang oras para isipin kung paano ipagtatanggol ang sarili sa tsismis. “Wala naman po, Mahal na Diwani.”

“Talaga, Kapitan?” Masyadong inosente ang tonong ginamit ni Diwani Allura. “Ngunit tila narinig ko ang pangalan ng aking kapatid.”

Hala. Sa lalim ng kanyang iniisip ay hindi na niya napansing may nasabi na pala siya. Dati pa niya itong problema, kahit na noong siya’y nasa mundo pa ng mga mortal: sa tuwing may problem siyang nasa isip ay sinusubukan niya itong lutasin sa pamamagitan ng pagkukuwento nito sa hangin, na wari bang may nakikinig sa kanya. Minsan ay nagagawa niya ito sa harap ng ibang tao, at ayon kay Matt ay madalas doon nalalaman ng iba ang kanyang mga sikreto.

Dati, pang-aasar lamang kay Matt ang aabutin niya sa pagbanggit sa pangalan ni Keith. Ngayon...

Tumigil ang Diwani, at pinakawalan niya ang braso ni Shiro. Unti-unti siyang lumayo, at umakma na maglalabas ng sandata. Oo, magaling na mandirigma si Shiro, ngunit ang kanyang kakayahan ay dulot ng Mahikang Itim ng mga Saserdote ng Galra, na isinumpa ni Bathala Emre na maging mahina laban sa mahika ng mga diwata. Higit pa doon ay mas sanay ang Diwani sa pakikipaglaban kaysa sa Kapitan.

“Mahal na Diwani--”

“Magtapat ka, Kapitan: ano ang iyong intensyon sa aking kapatid?” Tanong ni Diwani Allura. Wala pa siyang ginagawang anumang galaw, ngunit handa nang umiwas si Shiro. Ngunit kaya ba niyang iwasan ang mga tanong nito?

Hindi na lamang siya sumagot. Baka kung ano pa ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

“Mahal ko si Keith na para bang siya’y tunay kong kapatid, kahit na alam ng lahat na wala ni isang patak ng dugong nag-uugnay sa amin.” Kahit dugong-Galra pa si Keith ang narinig ni Shiro. “Sa batas ng Encantadia ay hindi ako makakapag-asawa. Hindi sakop ng mga batas na ito ang ibang Sang’gre.”

At alam ko iyon, wika ni Shiro sa kanyang isip. Nagsimula nang maglakad ang Diwani, unti-unting iniikutan si Shiro tulad ng isang lobo na anumang oras ay sasagpangin na siya. “Nagsisimula na ang mga miyembro ng konseho na hingin ang kamay niya sa akin at sa aking ama.”

“At ano naman po ang kinalaman nito sa akin, Mahal na Diwani?” sagot ni Shiro. “Isa po akong sundalo. At gusto ko pong bumalik sa aking pinanggalingan.” Tama, ganyan nga. Gusto nga naman bumalik ni Shiro sa mundo ng mga mortal, kung mahanap man nila ang susi sa Lagusan ng Asnamon.

Tunay nga ba? Sa takbo ng mga kaganapan ay may mga bagay na hindi niya basta-bastang maiiwan.

(Hindi bagay, _diwata_.)

Hindi na nakatiis ang prinsesa. “Sa madaling salita, inaalok ko sa iyo ang kamay ng isang diwatang may dugong-buhaw,” Tumigil siya ng sandali sa salita at sa paggalaw. “Inaalok ko sa’yo ang kamay ni Keith sa pakikisang-dibdib, upang makapagsimula ka ng bagong buhay dito sa Encantadia.”

Natigilan ang Kapitan. Natural na mapagtiwalang tao si Shiro, ngunit ang pagbihag sa kanya ng mga Galra ay nagpabago sa maraming bagay. Kung may isa mang pahayag na halatang patibong, ito na siguro ang isang napakagandang halimbawa.

“...Patawad, Mahal na Diwani, ngunit kailangan kong tumanggi.” wika ni Shiro.

Mukhang nagawa niyang galitin si Diwani Allura: nagkunot ang kaniyang noo, at nagtaas siya ng boses. “Tinatanggihan mo ang biyayang tulad nito? Tumatanggi ka sa isang Sang’gre? Ganoon na ba kataas ang tinign mo sa iyong sarili, mortal, at magagawa mong tanggihan ang isang Sang’gre?”

Mortal. Isa pang paalala kung bakit dapat nga siyang tumanggi. Ngunit hindi ito ang kanyang dahilan.

“Hindi po sa ganon.” Simula ni Shiro ng mahinahon. Nawa’y maramdaman ng Diwani ang katiwasayang gusto niyang iparating. “Iba po ang dahilan ng aking pagtanggi.”

“Huwag mo nang subukin ang aking pasensya, mortal.”

“Tumanggi po ako dahil wala namang naipahihiwatig na pagsintang nararamdaman sa akin si Kei--ang Mahal na Sang’gre.” wika niya. “Hindi rin po ako sang-ayon sa gawi na ito, sa pag-aareglo ng isang kasal nang wala sa kaalaman ng isang partido.”

Nagtaas ng kilay ang Diwani. “Dati na itong gawi sa Altea.”

“Wala po akong gawing pinapatamaan. Ang gusto ko lamang po ay nagmamahalan kami ng aking mapapangasawa, at hindi ito mangyayari kung inareglo ang aming pagiisang-dibdib ng wala sa kanyang kaalaman.” Isang milagro na hindi inihayag ng tono ng boses ni Shiro ang kaniyang tunay na saloobin.

Ngunit nakapagtataka na para bang na lalong naguluhan ang Diwani sa kaniyang sinabi. Isa itong natatanging pagkakataon, at hindi dapat palagpasin. Kaya naman siya agad ay nag-wikang “Mahal na Diwani, dumidilim na at napalayo na tayo sa Palasyo. Para po sa inyong kaligtasan, tayo na’t bumalik.”

Hindi na niya inalok ng kamay o braso ang diwata, at duda niya na matapos marinig nito ang kaniyang sagot ay hindi rin naman ito tatanggapin. Sumunod na lamang siya sa likod ni Diwani Allura gamit ang mabagal na hakbang, at nagmasid.

\---

Sa pagbalik nila sa Palasyo Los Leones ay agad hinanap ni Diwani Allura ang kanyang kababata.

“Keith,” ngiti niya. “Nasa mabuti kang mga kamay.”

Kung ang iba niyang mga Sang’gre ang lumapit sa kanya at nagsabi niyan ay sinubukan pa niyang itago ang kanyang namumulang mukha. Pero hindi niya maloloko ang si Allura, kaya’t hindi na siya nagtangka.

Sa halip, inisip na lamang niya ang isang masiglang ngiti, mga magaspang na kamay, at mainit na bisig, at sumagot ng, “Oo, siyang tunay.”


End file.
